Crushcrushcrush one shot
by Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus
Summary: A little crush on a guy in a class. :D


"Okay. Norah Frost, you are third in the simulation test," a voice announced as a guy with red hair handed the test results to my shaky hands.

Thank God. I thought I was in the bottom or something. I really had no idea about the math part. Maybe out of sixty items, I was only sure of twelve.

The red haired guy continued giving out the rest of the test results to my other fellow reviewers. I folded mine and tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

Suddenly, something assaulted my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my shoulder. I hoped it wouldn't leave a mark.

I turned and realized that my seatmate Alex had punched my shoulder. She was grinning at me.

"Jeez Norah! You're so smart! I hate you. I'll curse you," she laughed and began twirling her fingers ridiculously.

I grinned and stuck my tongue at her. "Whatever. I worked hard for this for Pete's sake."

And I really did. I studied two nights ago and all the formulas and facts have been swilling around my head, like a blender. And it was very hard to totally pulverize the chunky parts which were Trigonometry, Chemistry and Physics. They were my three best friends for the summer.

Anyway, it's paid off now. I'm happy with my standing in class.

Our lecture on Chemistry began and I flipped my reviewer to the ever-ancient-and-uncomprehending-questions-on-Chemistry part. I sighed. I looked back at the clock.

Hm… I still had three more hours to go. It was only one in the afternoon.

Oh well. I'd better make this count.

I was here right now at the Boost Review Center in California. I was reviewing for college entrance exams, which I will be taking by next year. I think I needed it, because I knew for a fact that college entrance exams are bound to be hard. That's why I was sent here.

I didn't know anyone during day one. Each face was new and unfamiliar to me. A xenophobe would probably freak if he were in my position. But I embraced all this unfamiliarity and tried to put up a brave face.

I made two friends: Leanne and Alex. Alex was the fun, game-obsessed type. She has this weird habit of punching people. That's the way she greeted others. Kind of like the cavemen. At first, I found it kind of annoying (my shoulder had amassed a number of purple rings already from all her 'greetings') but then I grew to realize that that was just the way she was. And she's totally fun. She kicked my butt in Tekken four times now. And I still owe her a dollar for our bet. Anyways… She's forgotten. So I'll keep my mouth shut.

Leanne was my first friend. I was alone on my table during the first day. I decided to read my book 'Can You Keep A Secret?' by Sophie Kinsella. At least I wouldn't look like a total loser. Well, maybe a nerdy loser. Don't get me wrong though, I don't look nerdy. I was just any normal person; except I loved studying and I have this annoying habit of piping up answers that were usually accurate. And I had a tendency to deliver the answer in a way that would sound foreign to the ears of my listeners. After that show, my classmates would think how much of a nerd I am.

And that happened yesterday. Now I look like a nerd to all the rest of the people here. Oh well. At least I wasn't as nerdy as Jericho. He was beyond the definition of nerdy. He's managed to impress everyone here.

"So, do you think John's the one?" Clarissa, the girl behind me, gushed to her friends.

"Oooh! He's the hottest of all the guys who's courted you! Say yes!" her friend, Crissy said as she sipped on her Starbucks.

"So, is that loser Scotty still courting?" a girl named Sue snorted as she chewed on her chips.

"Girls! Pay attention please!" the teacher, Sir Ian, tapped on the whiteboard.

All heads swivelled and turned to the direction of Clarissa and her posse. They all turned red and shut their mouths.

Sir Ian gave a small smile. "Good. Now we can go back to our lesson. Now, a metamorphic…"

"Yes! It's freaking annoying! I'll tell him off!" Clarissa hissed and their group giggled a bit.

I frowned as I copied what Sir Ian was writing on the board.

I knew Scotty. Scotty Summers. He was no loser. Heck, any girl would be lucky to have him. He was really smart and perfected every test he took. He was also into Shakespeare and he reads the plays at times. He was very nice and was a gentleman. He wasn't exactly dreamboat material, but he was attractive enough. For me, he was good-looking enough.

I can't believe he's courting Clarissa. He'll only get crushed. The poor dude. Obviously, her type prefers the hunky and gorgeous yet insensitive and pig-headed boys over smart and really nice guys who deserve a chance. How great that logic was.

Anyway, her group 'The Barbie Brigade' was okay. I didn't want to strangle them or anything. But I did think they were superficial and quite mean at times. Poor Scotty.

I would never ever fall for those gorgeous. I'm sticking to nice, intelligent and cute boys. I'd rather be stuck with a cute dork than a handsome jerk. You know the show 'Drake and Josh'? Well, I've always preferred Josh despite their size difference.

Anyway, I was twirling my pencil now as I listened to Sir Ian. I grew a bit bored and I decided to let my eyes wander for a bit.

My eyes darted towards the table next to us. Someone from there suddenly caught my attention.

I inched a bit, trying to get a better view.

'This is ridiculous Norah!' I scolded myself.

But I couldn't help it. For once, my attention was diverted from the lesson and I lost focus.

There he was, with his blond hair and a very charming smile. He was grinning as he whispered something to his seat mate.

I couldn't help but find him very cute…

Aaargh! Shut up Norah!!!!

He suddenly looked in my direction.

Crud. So much for laying low! He must've noticed me.

I immediately turned my head to the other direction and pretended that I was glancing at the wall.

"Hey, why are you red?" Leanne asked me.

My eyes widened.

Crud. I was blushing? Preposterous!

"Um… It's… nothing. Ha ha," I made an effort to laugh and went back to scribbling notes.

Oh gosh… But he was very cute. He was the cutest one in this class. Why oh why haven't I noticed him before?

We were going home now and my head is spinning a bit, but the lessons have stayed. I could recall everything perfectly.

I pushed the glass doors open. Leanne and Alex were already waiting for me outside.

I stood outside, adjusting my bag strap. I looked forward and froze for a few seconds.

It was him… Blond boy… He was in front of me.

He plugged an earphone to his right ear and laughed as his friend punched him on the shoulder.

Okay. Get past him and do not look at him…

I moved and tried to make my way past them.

However, I just couldn't resist so I turned to look at him.

He looked at me too, his smile disappearing.

I smiled a bit at him. His face then broke into a huge grin.

I waved at him, feeling that it was the best thing to do. I went to Alex and Leanne and we finally headed for the arcade.

I couldn't stop thinking of him though. I was already massacring all these stupid zombies and I couldn't get his angelic smile off my head…

Eew. Did I just say 'angelic'??? This was so not like me!!

I couldn't help it though… My heart was hammering as I replayed his smile at me.

And that's when it hit me so clearly:

I had a monumentally ginormous crush on him.

Okay. I have to find out what his name was!! Now!!

I was too shy to ask my classmates though. They might attach a malicious meaning to it.

I sat in my desk, pondering what I should do to find out more information about the dude.

Jeez. I sound like a stalker.

Anyway, I just had to.

My head was trying to concoct of a plan when someone already gave me the answer.

"Dougie!" a boy with brown hair called him and patted his back. I think his name was Danny.

To be honest, if he acted less idiotic in class, I would've liked him.

To my relief, blond boy smiled and grinned at him. "Hey Dann-idiotic."

Danny rolled his eyes.

I smiled and took out my ball pen and notebook.

Yes!! His name's Dougie! Now, what was his surname?

"Please sign the attendance," a girl smiled at me and handed me the attendance.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. We signed that yesterday… so…

"Sure," I grinned at her and took the attendance.

Okay. Now find out his surname so I can add him on MySpace, Twitter and FaceBook.

I scanned the list with my thumb sliding down the list. I pretended to search for my own name.

Then I saw it:

Dougie Poynter.

Poynter…

Aw…. What a cute surname!!! Well, everything he did seemed so cute now. He could've flicked off his snot and I still would've found that cute.

I sat in my seat, completely excited for the rest of the day. I looked at him once more. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, feeling my cheeks flush.

Leanne poked me. "What's up with you?"

I only grinned back. "Nothing."

Except I'm totally in love with Dougie…

And HE smiled at ME first.

My day was so perfect.

So far, things were great. Dougie smiles at me whenever we bump into each other. He was so sweet.

I was listening to Miss Jane's lecture on Meiosis.

At the same time, I was thinking about Dougie. It felt as if nothing could burst my bubble of happiness. And if anyone did try to, I'd beat them to a massive pulp.

"Hey! Sue! You like him?" Clarissa asked Sue.

Sue giggled. "He's cute…"

She turned and looked at… I don't bloody believe it…

Was she bloody looking at Dougie????

She gave out a giggle.

Or more like a pig-like squeal.

"Yup! I like Dougie!" she whispered.

I froze.

Oh bloody…

I have a rival…

Well! I'm way prettier than her! Even if she does have make-up on!

Okay. Calm down Norah. Be rational.

Okay. In meiosis, the cells split up…

I'll split Sue up if she lays even as much as a finger on Dougie…

I was fuming throughout the lesson… and I kept on thinking how I could push Sue over a cliff.

Oh gosh. This was such a disaster. Knowing Sue, she'd definitely flirt with Dougie.

Well, I'll just have to beat the bitch.

I don't know. Sue's just so mean and really air-headed. I hope Dougie doesn't fall for her. He deserved someone better. I'm not saying me, but someone who isn't so self-absorbed like Sue.

I can't let Sue get him.

Dougie and I are now friends on Twitter, MySpace and FaceBook. But I haven't plucked up the courage to give him a comment, write on his wall or tweet him.

I just… couldn't. Trust me. My hands were shaking when I placed them on the keyboard. And I've been attempting to make communication with him starting from nine to twenty minutes past Cinderella's curfew. Yup. That long. I know.

Lame.

I flipped my review kit to the next page. I analyzed the figure and wrote the answer.

We were on Abstract Reasoning now. And there were three parts. We had little time, but I managed to make it.

"Trixie, have the pizza," a boy named Max offered Trixie, a smart and cute girl, his pizza.

Trixie smiled embarrassedly. "No. It's okay… Oh. Don't be hurt."

Max grinned, getting a bit red. "Er… It's okay."

I smiled as I flipped the next page. If more boys liked girls like Trixie, I think there would be less superficial guys. Boys should go after nice girls like her.

We answered abstract reasoning 1 and 2. A lot didn't get to abstract reasoning 3 though.

"So, anyone got to abstract reasoning 3?" Sir Jared asked.

My hand shot up into the air. I looked around but no one seems to have raised their hand.

Waaiit… There's one… It's…

Oh my gosh.

It was Dougie.

Sir Jared smiled. "Okay. It's Miss Norah versus Mister Dougie then."

I gaped at her.

Me? Go against Dougie?

I felt an unpleasant sensation in my guts, but I had no choice.

"Okay," I said.

Well, Dougie beat me.

I just over-analyzed the stuff. It turns out, you just choose the simplest explanation.

Oh well, at least I bridged some sort of a 'connection' with Dougie.

I could tell that Sue was absolute jealous.

Hahaha. Score for me, zero for the biatch.

Okay. Kind of mean, but she was just annoying.

Finally, we were out now. I waited for my cousin who was coming for me now. He must be in the arcade. Silly old, Tekken-crazy cousin of mine.

I sat down on the bench near the center, waiting for him.

The review center's inside a mall, so it's pretty convenient.

"Hello, Norah right?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and nearly gasped.

It was Dougie.

My heart was racing now.

What do I do??? Do I look okay??? Is my hair all right??? Is my nose in the right place??? Are my teeth straight????

Okay. I sound like a blithering idiot, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh. Hi. I am… Norah. You're… Dougie right?" I asked him, my voice shaking.

Jeez. You are beyond lame Norah. Your last name is 'Frost'. So stay cool.

However, I was melting now.

Dougie was talking to me!!!

He grinned, flashing his smile once more.

My legs have officially turned to jelly.

"Cool. I was wondering…" he began to say when he got interrupted.

"Dougie! Yoohoo!" Sue called him, batting her lashes.

I was boiling inside. I was fuming and I think my head would flip.

COW. COW. COW.

She interrupted us on purpose!!! I know she did!!

Dougie made a face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "I have to go out on a date with her today. My mates forced me. Anyway, I have to get this over with. Bye Norah."

He smiled once more and went to Sue. Sue immediately wrapped her arm around Dougie's.

'Like a snake,' I thought bitterly.

My heart sank…

Of course. Boys like him always end up with those pretty flirts. A nice girl like me doesn't stand a chance.

My cousin suddenly arrived and poked me. "Hey, you okay?"

I forced a grin. "I'm hunky-dory cousin."

'You liar', I thought.

I passed by the restaurant 'La Romance' and imagined if Dougie and I were in there.

Oh well. Stop it. Sue's probably charmed him by now. That horrid cow.

I was strolling around, just trying to lift my spirits. But things have gone from bad to worse and my mood was definitely not improving. Not even by an iota.

I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets.

All of a sudden, someone bumped into me.

I toppled to the ground and looked up.

Oh my gosh! It was Dougie!

He was wearing a cute white shirt and jeans. His hair was fixed nicely. He was panting and staring at me.

What happened? Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with that cow?

"Dougie?" I said as I stood up.

He smiled a bit, relaxing. "Hi. Sorry Norah. I was just running away. Well, escaping really."

I gave him a puzzled look. "From what?"

He made a face. "Sue. She's a cow. Can't shut up about her self. And she keeps on trying to kiss me."

I knew it. Cow.

"You went through the window of the comfort room?" I grinned at him.

He laughed. "Yup. Only way out."

I giggled. He must've looked so cute!

Jeez. I always say 'cute' nowadays.

"By the way, since you're here, I can get to ask you something," he smiled and turned a bit red.

Oh yes. He was interrupted. I wondered what he wanted to say.

"Okay," I replied.

He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

I froze for a few seconds, registering the words in my mind.

He was asking me out????

I gave him a puzzled look. "You like me???"

He let out a laugh. "Yeah. You're smart and you're nice. And I liked it when you smiled at me. And you're way prettier than Sue."

I blushed. He called me 'pretty'.

I'd better call an ambulance now. I was about to collapse.

"Um… Sure Dougie. I'd love to," I smiled, blushing scarlet.

I can't believe this!! I am so lucky!!!!! Dougie likes me!!!!

"Move!" a gruff voice suddenly said behind us and he pushed Dougie.

Dougie was pushed forward and very soon, his face was inches from mine.

We both froze, staring into each other's eyes for a while. My heart was racing.

Suddenly, he placed his hands on my face. My heart raced even more now.

Was he about to kiss me?

He pulled my face closer to his and very soon our lips met. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he began to stroke my hair.

Very soon, our lips parted. He smiled at me and placed his hand on my cheek.

Oh my gosh… he did kiss me…

I could not bloody believe it.

I smiled at him. "I've had a huge crush on you, you know."

He laughed. "Really? I thought you liked Danny."

I chuckled. "I would've. If he stopped acting like an idiot."

Dougie nodded. "I know. Dann-idiotic."

I laughed.

Dougie smiled. "So, can I treat you to dinner?"

I nodded. "Sure."

We continued to walk. The night was cool and the stars were like some sort of amazing light effects in the sky. Everything just had a romantic air about it.

We were a few inches apart. I was still a bit shy, but I decided to finally do it.

I held Dougie's hand. He turned to me and smiled as he squeezed my hand.

I had a feeling this would be a perfect night.


End file.
